


Helbrede Meg

by DarthWinterSoldier



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthWinterSoldier/pseuds/DarthWinterSoldier
Summary: Josie lived a quiet life. School, work, and organizing town events. She never realized that under the normality of Mystic Falls there was a whole new world, until she fell in head first.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So, this is my first story constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames. I’m writing this for fun with my friend who is my editor and co-author, but we are only human and not perfect. My story starts in season two during Rose, so sorry about any confusion or missed pieces. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy!  
> This story was originally posted on Fanfiction with the same title and username and is farther along.  
> Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own The Vampire Diaries, only any unrecognizable plot and OC’s.  
> Third Person POV (Unless otherwise specified)

In a secluded area, a small Ford Taurus pulls up to the side of a dark Ford Expedition SUV. A darkly dressed, handsome middle aged man steps out of the car, and walks casually over to the driver side of the SUV. The man behind the wheel is sitting in the dark of the vehicle wearing a cap and sunglasses.

“Where is she?” The man in the vehicle asks softly with a British accent.

“In the trunk, I did exactly what you said. But, there was a… complication in the retrieval, another girl was there, so I brought her along too.” The man spoke in a monotone voice, belaying no emotion.

The covered man was quiet for a moment before replying, “Good, put them in the back.”

The man opened the trunk of his car, revealing two unconscious girls lying next to each other. The first girl was tall and slender with straight brown hair, and wearing bloodstained clothing. The second girl had red-auburn curls, and a dark sea green party dress with tall heels on her feet.

He effortlessly lifted the two unconscious girls, one at a time, from the trunk of the car and transferred them into the back of the SUV, then rejoined the man behind the wheel.

“Thank you for your help.” The covered man told him.

“Is there anything else?”

“One more thing. Come closer, please.” The man moved forward. “Closer,” he whispered.

The other man moved until he was right next to the window, and then the covered man reached out, pulling him into the car. He then bit the other man and drove away, leaving his car, and body, to be found.

* * *

 

At the Gilbert house, Jeremy knocks on his sister’s bedroom door.

“Yo, Elena!” he calls.

After receiving no response, he opens the door, and is confronted with the image of an empty room.

* * *

 

Once he got to school, Jeremy caught a glimpse of Stefan at his locker among the sea of Mystic High students, and wandered his way through the crowd to join him.

“Hey, Jeremy.” Stefan greets him.

“Look, Elena’s got to let me know if I’m supposed to cover for her. Jenna’s cool with the two of you, but you guys are pushing it.” Jeremy responds slightly bemused.

Stefan looks confused, “What are you talking about?”

“You and Elena. Look, I’m glad you guys are back together, but if she’s going to sleep over…” Jeremy tells the vampire.

Stefan interrupts him, “Wait, wait… hold on a minute. We’re not back together.”

Now Jeremy is the confused one, “Wait… she didn’t stay at your place last night?”

“No, I mean, I saw her at the party but that was it. She didn’t sleep over.”

Genuine confusion was etched across Jeremy’s face. “Well her bed hasn’t been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car was still in the driveway. Where is she then?” he exhaled in a rush to Stefan.

Just then, Tyler approached them asking, “Hey, have you guys seen Josie this morning? She was supposed to meet my mom this morning to talk about the historical society tea party, but she didn’t show.”

“Haven’t seen her,” Stefan responds with a meaningful look at Jeremy, “But we’ll keep an eye out if we see her. If you’ll excuse us, Tyler.”

* * *

 

A groan is heard as the vampire carries in Elena and lays her on the couch next to another still unconscious girl.

“Please.” She moans, as she is being carried. As he removes the ties from both of the girls, the taller of the two asks, “What do you want?”

“Ssh.” He tells the brunette.

“Please, I’m hurt.” Elena attempts to plead with who she assumes is her kidnapper.

“I know,” the man leans closer. His eyes turning red with dark blue veins protruding across the surface of the skin beneath them, and fangs elongating in his mouth. “Just a taste,” he breathed.

Elena had sucked in a breath, a scream getting caught in her throat, at the vampire’s words.

“Trevor!” A woman’s voice barked. “Control yourself.” She ordered in a quieter voice.

The man, Trevor, stands up from the couch. As he passes the woman, he scoffs, “Buzz kill.”

“And who is she?” The unnamed woman asks her companion, gesturing near Elena’s feet.

Elena looked over towards the other end of the couch to a small stirring figure she hadn’t registered as being there before. Then, she gasped out a frightened, “Josie!” Wondering why she was there, before the memory struck her.

***Flashback***

_The masquerade was finally over, and Stefan and Damon were taking an unconscious Katherine to the tomb to be locked up._

_As Elena walked to her car, wanting to go home and change out of her blood-stained clothes before someone saw, she heard a bell-like voice chime out, “Elena, wait up!”_

_She turned around to see Josie, the petite girl was_ trying _to walk quickly over to her in heels she must have been forced into by Mayor Lockwood. Her dark red curls were pinned up in a twisted up-do, and she was wearing an elegant, floor length dark green dress, and her heels made her previously 5’2 figure look closer to 5’4”._

_The slightly younger girl was holding something in her hand, and as she got closer, Elena realized that it was her phone._

_“Oh my God.” She exclaimed to her friend. “I don’t know what I would have done without this. Thank you so much Josie.” She breathed out in relief. Internally, she worried that Josie might have seen a message about the supernatural side of Mystic Falls from Stefan or Damon. Elena instantly berated herself for the thought, Josie would never snoop through someone else’s phone._

_“Oh, it was nothing.” She told Elena sweetly (She was always too nice for her own good). “I was getting ready to go home anyway” she continued, “Carol and Tyler begged me to come, but I can’t find them any… What happened?!” She exclaimed, shock and horror filling her voice, finally registering that not only was Elena not dressed up, but she was also covered in bloodstains._

_“Josie…” Elena trailed off, unable to think of anything to tell her friend that could even begin to explain the significant amount of blood staining her clothing, without a scratch on her._

_“We need to get you to a hospital, now!” Her friend exclaimed, going into what Tyler and the others aptly, and affectionately, described as her Mother Hen mode._

_Gently, as if Elena might break if she held any tighter, she steered her towards the injured girl’s car, carefully taking the keys out of her hand._

_“Josie, I’m fine.” She told her friend, unconvincingly. “It’s not as bad as you think.”_

_Josie stared at her incredulously, “Elena you look like you were just…”_

_She was cut off by a masked man approaching them, unnoticed, from behind. Upon reaching them, he roughly grabbed Josie by the hair and rapidly slammed her head onto the roof of the car, promptly knocking her out. Before Elena could even react to the ambush, the man seized hold of her and forcefully pressed a cloth to her mouth. Her eyes never left Josie’s prone form as her vision faded to black._

***End Flashback***

“‘Lena.” Josie slurred groggily. “Where…?” Her question dying off as she caught sight of Trevor and the woman.

Trevor answered his companion’s question, “I don’t know. She was with the doppelganger when I got her. But whoever she is, she smells mouthwatering.”

Josie’s eyes widened almost comically at that statement. And Elena was quick to bring the attention off of the younger girl.

“What do you want with us?” Elena strongly asked the woman.

“My God, you look just like her.” The woman stared unabashedly at Elena.

“But I’m not. Please, whatever you want…” She demanded desperately.

Josie merely watched the scene unfold, confused and concussed, without a clue as to what was going on.

The woman interrupted Elena’s pleas snappishly, “Be quiet!”

“But I’m not Katherine.” She insisted irritably. “My name is Elena Gilbert; you don’t have to do this, just let my friend go.”

“I know who you are, I said be quiet.” The woman told her, annoyed.

“What do you want?” The frustrated brunette implored the older woman.

Josie screamed, as the woman reached out, lightning fast, and backhanded Elena across the face, sending her sprawling onto the couch.

“I want you to be quiet.” The woman told the unconscious girl. She then turned to the pitiful sight of the other human girl dizzily crawling to her friend. Dismissing her as a threat, she ordered her to, “Stay here and be silent.”

The small girl nodded shakily, feeling regret, she let out a groan as her head throbbed with every motion.

The woman then exited the room, leaving the girl to tend to her injured friend.

* * *

 

Josie waited for what seemed like hours until Elena had woken up. During this time she had taken off her shoes and pulled down her hair, pulling it into a ponytail instead. She was still trying to come to terms with the fact that someone had kidnapped her and Elena for reasons unknown to her.

Although, from the way they were talking it sounded like they only wanted Elena and she was only in the way.

As Elena let out a groan from her position in Josie’s lap, they heard their captors speaking in the other room.

“How’re the girls?” She heard the female of the duo ask.

The bored response came from Trevor, “Still passed out, and the other is sitting with her.”

“You didn’t touch her, did you?” The woman inquired, sounding rather worried for someone who had kidnapped them in Josie’s opinion.

The male’s annoyed voice quipped back at her, “Give me some credit. So, you called him?” The second part of the retort contained none of the arrogance or scorn he began with, but instead sounded quite fearful.

“No. I called one of his contacts. You know how this works.”

“Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?” The male’s voice was laced with desperation.

Elena started to get up, startling Josie out of her thoughts. “Elena!” She cried out, relieved.

Elena put her finger to her mouth and gestured for Josie to follow her. Josie slowly shook her head, remembering the woman’s warning not to leave the room. Elena grasped her hand comfortingly and pulled her friend to the door.

As they reached the doorway, the girls heard the still unknown woman say to her male companion, “They say he got it.”

“Wonderful. And what?” He drawled.

“So, that’s it, Trevor.” The woman told him, “He either got it, or he didn’t. We just have to wait.”

“Look, it’s not too late. We can just leave them here. We don’t have to go through with this.” Trevor said quickly, the sheer panic in his voice was undisguised.

“I’m sick of running.” She emphasized each word slowly, Josie could tell that they’d had this argument before.

“Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying.” He stated in a matter-of-a-fact manner.

“Elijah is old school. If he accepts our deal, we’re free.” The female placated her friend.

It was then that Elena took a step forward, and they both froze, hearing the floor beneath her foot emit a loud creak.

“You!” The woman snapped at them, striding briskly across the room until she stood directly before the two girls.

“There’s nothing around here for miles. If you think you’re getting out of this house, you’re tragically wrong. Understand?” She whispered, menacingly.

“Who’s Elijah?” Elena asked.

“Elena!” Josie warned her friend, begging that she stopped her questioning of their kidnappers before they hurt her again.

“He’s your worst nightmare.” She told them factually, before turning on her heel and walking away.

Elena followed, Josie sticking close to her side, frightened and confused by their situation and her friend’s lack of fear.

“Why are we here?” Elena questioned the woman.

“You keep asking me these questions like I’m gonna answer them.” Came the exasperated response.

“Why won’t you?” Elena persisted.

“That’s another one.”

“You got us. Ok? It’s not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with us.” Elena kept at it.

“I personally want nothing. I’m just a delivery service.”

Josie finally spoke up, “Delivery to who? Elijah?” She questioned softly.

“Ah heh. Two points to the eavesdroppers.” The woman agreed.  “And here I thought you weren’t going to speak at all.” Her voice was amused.

Elena asked, “Who is he? Is he a vampire?” She dropped all pretenses of why they were there.

“Wait, vampires? Are you serious?” Josie looked at the other’s somber expressions. “Okay, vampires are real. Anything else?”

“That’s it, no freak out?” The woman raised her eyebrows at Josie’s calm acceptance of the existence of vampires. When her question produced no response, she went back to her and Elena’s conversation, answering Elena’s question from before, “He’s one of the vampires, the Originals.”

Elena furrowed her brows, “What do you mean the Originals?”

“Again with the questions. Haven’t the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history?”

Josie suddenly interjected, “Salvatores? What do they have to do with vampires?”

“They’re vampires.” Elena told her distractedly. “So, you know Stefan and Damon.” She asked the vampire.

“I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I’m more of a sucker for the bad boys though, but I digress.”

“A hundred years? How old are they? How old are you?” Josie asked animatedly. “If you want to answer, that is.” She added as an afterthought, wary of potentially offending her captor.

Ignoring Josie’s questions, Elena asked, “Who are the Originals?”

“Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We’re tired. We want it over.” Josie’s expression turned empathetic. “We’re using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess.” The vampire explained.

“But why me?” Elena implored the woman.

“Because you’re a Petrova doppelganger. You’re the key to breaking the curse.”

“Curse?” Josie questioned, confused.

Elena looked thoughtful for a moment, “The sun and the moon curse?”

“Ohh. You do know your history.” The vampire confirmed.

“What do you mean, I’m the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse.” Elena told her.

“No. The moonstone is what binds the curse,” the woman corrected her, “sacrifice is what breaks it.”

“Sacrifice?” Elena queried.

At the same time Josie exclaimed, “Sacrifice?!”

“The blood of the doppelganger. You’re the doppelganger. Which means in order to break the curse, you’re the one who has to die.” The older woman told them, uncaringly. Josie looked at the taller girl, fearful for her, and finally knowing why they had been abducted.

* * *

 

 “Tell me more.” Elena continued to badger her female captor for answers.

Just then, Trevor entered the ballroom, “Captivity has made her pushy, eh?” He directed towards his companion. “What do you want to know, doppelicious?”

“Who are you running from?” Elena asked, clearly hoping the male would be more open than his friend.

“The Originals.” Trevor answered.

“Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?” She pushed.

“The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed ‘em off.” At this, the female, Rose, deliberately and audibly cleared her throat. Immediately, he amended his statement, “Correction--I pissed them off. Rose had my back. And for over half a millennium, they’ve wanted us dead.”

“What did you do?” Was all Elena could think to ask.

Rose’s voice was irritated now, “He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova.”

Elena’s voice was sympathetic, “Katherine.”

“The one and only—the first Petrova doppelganger.” Rose said, spite coating her every syllable.

Trevor added on to his friend’s response, “I helped her escape her fate. And now I’ve—sorry, we’ve—been marked ever since.”

“Which is why we’re not going to make the same mistake again.” Rose told them, ominously.

The two then left Elena and Josie with more questions than they’d had prior to their conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to all those who have read, favorited, and/or followed the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own The Vampire Diaries, only any unrecognizable plot and OC’s.
> 
> Third Person POV (Unless otherwise specified)
> 
> Chapter Two

 

After Rose and Trevor left the room, Elena had filled her friend in on everything that had happened since Stefan and Damon had returned to Mystic falls.

***Flashback***

_“So, all of these animal attacks reported on the news, they were all Damon?” Was one of Josie’s first questions during Elena’s explanation._

_“Yes, mostly, some of them were other rogue vampires in town.” Elena told her. She then took a deep breath before resuming, “And after Damon stopped attacking people, he told me that he had bitten you. He described your blood as the most delectable blood he has had in his entire life as a vampire. He wanted to know why that was, so he compelled you to tell him. However, after realizing you knew nothing, Damon healed you and had you forget meeting him.”_

_She was quiet for a moment trying to process the fact that she almost died at the hands of someone she now considered to be a friend, and everyone knew but her. “Does everyone know? You said Stefan, Damon, and Caroline are vampires, Bonnie is a witch, and Jeremy was dating a vampire. Who else?” Josie asked her friend desperately._

_“Matt and Jenna don’t know. But Alaric-sorry, Mr. Saltzman-does, he is a semi-retired vampire hunter. Tyler also doesn’t know about vampires, but his family possesses the werewolf gene. That’s actually the real reason his dad was caught in the fire and Tyler crashed his car when the Gilbert device went off.”_

_“Oh my God, Tyler.” Her heart was breaking for her best friend, who was really more of an overprotective big brother. “So Tyler is a werewolf too?” Concern apparent in her voice. “Not unless he activates the curse by killing someone. Mason is a wolf, or he was, before Damon killed him.”_

_Josie was shocked at that. Mason had always been like her uncle as well. Whenever she would go over to the Lockwood’s when she and Tyler were younger, Mason always babysat them. She could remember with stunning clarity how he would take them to the waterhole and go exploring on the property during the summertime. Just thinking about him being dead filled her with grief, and sadness for Tyler, who had just lost his father, and now Mason too._

_Then something occurred to her, “Tyler crashed his car because of this device. He thought he was going crazy hearing this sound out of nowhere, the guilt had been eating at him. The poor thing!”_

_Josie didn’t know what to think. On the one hand, her friends were lying to her, and she’d felt a bit excluded. But, on the other hand, she understood that this secret was need to know and there was no need for her to know, until now._

_However, now that she was a part of it, she would have to keep the secret too, from everyone, including Tyler. She didn’t know if she would be able to keep this from him (she was a horrible liar, especially to Tyler), and she and Tyler told each other almost everything._

_“I’m sorry about lying, I was just trying to keep you safe.” Elena apologized sincerely._

_“I get it Elena, I really do. It’s just—it’s just a lot to take in at once. Like yesterday, my biggest worry was organizing the historical society tea party, and now I’m learning that Mason is dead and all of my friends are supernatural in some way. Which is totally okay with me, I wasn’t being…” she inhaled a deep, cleansing breath, staring beseechingly at Elena. “What I mean, is I’ll need time to adjust, and will probably freak out a little later, you’ll just have to be patient with me.”_

***End Flashback***

Josie was sitting across from Elena on the couch, thinking of all the information she had learned earlier, when Elena suddenly shifted in her seat, causing a paper to crumple.

The brunette pulled out a piece of paper, sure that it hadn’t been there before. Confused, she opened the note, looking hopeful, she showed Josie the message,

_Stefan and Damon_

_are coming for you._

_—B_

Josie smiled at her friend, as Elena crumpled the paper in her hand, knowing that help was on the way.

* * *

 

The girls watched as Rose moved around picking up the items that they wanted to take with them, when Trevor came running frantically into the room.

“He’s here. This was a mistake.” Trevor exclaimed in a panic.

Rose was quick to reassure her friend, “No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me.”

“NO! He wants me dead, Rose!” He yelled hysterically.

“He wants her more.”

Frenzied, he responded, “I can’t do this. You give them to him, he’ll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here.”

Rose clasped both his hands in hers, “Hey, what are we?” she asked him calmly.

He took a couple of deep breaths, “We’re family. Forever.”

Josie had to look away and wipe at the tears she didn’t know had formed there during their interaction.

Josie was just looking up again, when she heard loud and deliberate knocking echo throughout the large house.

“You’re scared.” Elena realized, the gravity of the situation sinking in.

“Stay here with them and don’t make a sound.” Rose instructed him, before running up the stairs and out of the room.

* * *

 

Rose watched cautiously from the shadows as the old wooden door slowly creaked open, spilling sunlight into the darkened house, and finally revealing the figure they had been dreadfully anticipating.

Richly dressed in a dark suit and tie, Elijah stood imposingly in the doorway of the decrepit house. His dark hair was shorter than she had last seen it, in a sweeping-yet attractive-style, but his face retained its timelessly handsome look, with piercing dark eyes and a strong angular jawline.

His eyes scanned the house casually, but with deadly intent that Rose knew was an acquired trait when you’ve lived as long as they have, as he stepped into their temporary home.

“Rose-Marie.” He greeted her professionally. “Is there somewhere we can talk?”

“Yes. In here. You h-have to forgive the house.” She forced out fearfully.

“Oh, no. What’s a little dirt? I completely understand.” His tone was genial as he walked further into the house. “What is it that gives you the courage to call me?” Elijah tells her with an amused expression, the threat clear in his tone.

“I wanted my freedom. I’m tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?”

Still looking at the room, “I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit.” He articulates.

“Katerina Petrova?” She offered hesitantly. Elijah at last turned to face her, indicating that she had his attention.

“I’m listening.”

Relieved at having his attention, Rose helpfully told him, “She didn’t burn in the Church in 1864.”

He sat down gracefully, “Continue.”

“She survived.” She rushed out.

Elijah blinked, “Where is she?”

“You don’t seem surprised by this.” Rose stated, visibly deflating.

“Oh, when you called and invited me to this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina.” He explained. “Do you have her in your possession?”

“No,” she walked further, “I have better. I have her doppelganger.”

“That’s impossible. Her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact.”

“The facts are wrong.” She informed him.

He stood, “Well, show her to me.”

“Elijah, you’re a man of honor. You’re to be trusted, but I want to hear you say it again.” Rose implored, her eyes showing the desperation she feels inside.

“You have my word that I will pardon you.” He vowed carefully.

She searched his face, before saying, “Follow me.”

* * *

 

Josie stood to the side, looking on as Elena paced nervously, awaiting Rose’s return.

Hearing footsteps, Elena turned to the doorway. Josie moving until she was right next to her, had taken her hand and squeezed fearfully.

The man that walked in was handsome. In Josie’s opinion, he was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. She then berated herself internally for ogling this man who had unknown intentions for her friend.

In a blink he was in front of the girls.

Elena pulled Josie in close until the petite girl was tucked under her arm protectively.

The man, Elena assumed was Elijah, leaned in as if to kiss her. But at the last second, he turned his face to her neck and sniffed delicately.

“Human. It’s impossible.” His voice had a European accent that could almost be considered British. He smirked down at her, “Hello there.” Elijah then looked over, as an enticing scent drifted through his nostrils. For the first time seeing a smaller girl watching him warily from her spot at the doppelgangers side, “Now, who might you be?”

Josie stared at him for a moment, incredulous. She wondered what this man was thinking when he looked at her, he didn’t ask for Elena’s name, only hers.

She then realized that he actually wanted an answer from her, “Josephine. My name is Josephine Rogers.” Came her shy answer.

Elijah looked at the girl, feeling a surge of pity for the clearly terrified girl who got dumped into the supernatural. He briefly wondered where they got the girls, seeing her petite form framed with a dirty, yet elegant, dark green dress that dragged on the floor slightly due to her diminutive stature. Her wild curls were pulled back into a low ponytail and he could see, as well as smell, the dried blood coating her temple on her right side.

But what really caught his attention were her eyes. An emerald coloring so beautiful it was almost unnatural, and he knew that she had no clue how unique she really was.

Rose spoke up for the uncomfortable girl, “She was with the doppelganger when we got her.”

“Well, we have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going.” Elijah told the two girls.

Elena looked more scared than Josie had ever seen her. She squeezed her arm comfortingly as Elena begged Rose and Trevor, “Please, don’t let him take us.”

Rose looked away guiltily at her statement, her vampire hearing picking up the almost unnoticeable hitch in Josie’s breathing when she heard her friend’s terror.

Elijah watched knowingly as the girl attempted to comfort her friend, and looked lost when she was unsuccessful.

“One last piece of business. Then we’re done.” Elijah finally tore his gaze from the girl, Josephine, he reminded himself.

Trevor spoke for the first time “I’ve waited so long for this day, Elijah. I’m truly very sorry.”

Elijah’s face was unreadable, “Oh, no. Your apology’s not necessary.” His tone was light.

“Yes. Yes, it is. You trusted me with Katerina… and I failed you.” Trevor’s voice was steady, almost appearing calm, though Josie knew he was anything but.

Elijah circled him like a predator stalking his prey, “Oh, yes, you are the guilty one, and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That, I honor.” He came to a stop in front of Trevor. “Where was your loyalty?”

Trevor could say nothing except, “I beg your forgiveness.”

“So granted.”

At Elijah’s words, Josie had let out a sigh of relief. Her sigh quickly turned to a cry of horror, echoed by Rose and Elena, as Trevor’s head went sailing to the floor, his body dropping after. Her concussed brain took a second to process that Elijah too had moved, and it was his lightning fast motion that beheaded the other vampire.

Rose stumbled, “You—”

Elijah was quick to interrupt her. “Don’t, Rose… now that you are free.” His voice had something akin to guilt as he addressed the crying woman.

Josie wanted to comfort Rose, but her limbs refused to move from the position they had locked themselves’ in as her eyes remained glued to the head lying across the room. Something in her cried out in agony as she looked at the corpse.

“Come.” He commanded to Elena and Josie, who had finally torn her eyes away from the gruesome sight.

“No, what about the moonstone?” Elena rushed out, seeing her window of escape beginning to close.

“Elena?” Josie questioned her, wondering what her friend was trying to accomplish.

“What do you know about the moonstone?” He stared at her impassively.

She stuttered out, “I know that you need it, and I know where it is.”

“Yes.” He confirmed her statement.

“I can help you get it.”

“Tell me where it is.” He ordered the doppelganger.

“It doesn’t work that way.” She retorted.

Elijah looked truly amused for the first time, “Are you negotiating with me?”

He looked back towards Rose.

“It’s the first I’ve heard of it.” She spat out venomously.

He looked at Elena for a moment before finally asking, “What is this vervain doing around your neck?”

Josie rushed forward as he ripped off Elena’s necklace and grabbed her hair. He wrapped an arm around her middle with ease, effectively securing her against him in a gentle, yet iron strong grip.

“Tell me where the moonstone is.” His smooth voice was hypnotic.

Elena’s voice was monotone in comparison when she replied, “In the tomb underneath the Church ruins.”

“What is it doing there?” he continued his interrogation.

“It’s with Katherine.”

“Interesting.”

He looked like was going to continue the questioning when the sound of shattering glass broke his reverie.

“What is that?” he asked no one in particular.

“I don’t know.” Rose told him.

This time it was directed towards Rose, “Who else is in this house?”

“I don’t know.” She repeated urgently.

Elijah grabbed Elena’s arm, and with the other arm still wrapped around Josie’s middle, picked her up off the ground so that he was carrying her like she was a misbehaving child. He ignored her kicking and indignant shout of “Hey!”

“Move!” he ordered Rose and Elena.

In the foyer, Elijah stopped. And a sudden gust of air whooshed to their left. He put Josie down and pushed the girls over to Rose.

“Rose.” He warned her, his voice dangerous.

“I don’t know who it is.” She told him honestly.

Elena sighed when after another pass of air, she heard Stefan say, “Up here.”

Elijah vampire sped to the stairs.

Damon’s voice was taunting, “Down here.”

Elijah pitched to the side as a stake was embedded through his hand. Pulling it out, he looked up to see the girls gone. He threw the stake to the side where it clattered onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Josie was irritated to find that once again, she had been picked up and carried around like a ragdoll. This time by Damon Salvatore. As he held her, he simultaneously pressed Rose to the wall.

“Excuse me.” Elijah called, “to whom it may concern, you’re making a grave mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can’t.”

Josie felt more than seen, Damon glare intently at Rose as if daring her to make a sound.

“You hear that? I repeat—” there was the sound of wood crunching, “You cannot beat me. So I want the girl on the count of three, or heads will roll.” A large snap of wood was heard. “Do we understand each other?” Elijah intoned dangerously.

Suddenly Elena walked out, “I’ll come with you. Just please don’t hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out.”

Elena flinched as the vampire rushed up the stairs, still carrying the giant makeshift stake.

“What game are you playing with me?”

Elena threw the vervain grenade she had been concealing at him, ducking to the side as it exploded in his face.

The vampire screamed as his face was burned with the herb. He growled as he looked up at her, his face quickly healing from the burns. He shook his head at her as he climbed the stairs, his gait predatory.

Stefan suddenly rushed out with a sawed off shotgun filled with wooden bullets, backing up as Elijah took the shots and kept stalking up the stairs angrily. When it looked like he wasn’t going to be stopped, Stefan finally resorted to bodily tackling Elijah down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Elijah quickly stood as Stefan laid on the floor recovering from the landing.

Elijah walked forward, intent on ripping out his heart. Just then, Damon rushed out, carrying the coat rack Elijah had fashioned into a stake. Without hesitation, Damon jammed it into the Original’s heart, pushing until the stake was embedded into the door, and he desiccated.

Rose came out of hiding with Josie close on her heels, and upon seeing Elijah’s dead body, she rushed from the house.

As Damon made to follow, Elena called out, “Just let her go.”

Elena then rapidly descended the stairs and barreled into Stefan’s waiting arms, “Hey, come here. Are you hurt? You ok?” He coaxed her gently.

Looking over Stefan’s shoulder at Damon, she mouthed, ‘Thank you.’ To which he silently mouthed back, ‘You’re welcome.’

She turned away from Elijah’s dead body, unable to tear her eyes away from the dark veins and grey pallor of death that encased his body.

Catching sight of Damon’s heartbroken expression as Elena hugged Stefan, Josie walked up next to him and took his hand giving it a brief squeeze of thanks before letting go.

* * *

 

During the car ride home, Damon looked in the rear view mirror at the tiny girl sitting quietly in the backseat. He was concerned, not that he would admit it, about his once victim. Never had he seen the petite red-head so subdued, usually she was bursting with happiness for what seemed to be no reason at all.

“You alright back there?” Stefan too had picked up on Josie’s melancholy demeanor.

She looked up at him, “Yeah, I’m good.” She told him. At his disbelieving expression she added, “It’s a lot to take in at once.”

She didn’t want to discuss the fact that Damon had killed her best friend’s uncle and that he had once tried to kill her too.

Elena face was sympathetic, “I get that.”

Josie looked at the brothers, “So… how old are you anyway?” the curiosity filling her voice with excitement.

Stefan laughed, relieved at the return of her bubbliness. And he answered her question good naturedly, “We were turned in 1864.”

Josie’s eyebrows rose, she turned to Elena and told her, “You’re totally dating an old man, by the way.” Causing everyone to laugh at her quick-witted retort.

Only Damon saw that she wasn’t as okay as she seemed, and it made him wonder what she was really like under all the smiles.

* * *

 

Josie walked into her house, her head reeling from everything that had happened in the last day.

After he dropped off Elena and Stefan at Elena’s, Damon healed Josie’s head injury as an apology for attacking her. She had easily accepted at his somewhat remorseful expression, she got the feeling Damon didn’t apologize often.

She saw her phone sitting on the counter where she had left it and checked her messages, finding three missed calls from Mrs. Lockwood, a call from Matt about work, and two calls as well as several texts from Tyler.

Ty: Where are you today? My mom is looking for you.

Ty: Why didn’t you go to school?

Ty: You missed your shift at the grill, Matt’s worried.

She quickly typed something out to reassure him, feeling guilty for lying about everything, saying that she was sick today and Elena had spent the day taking care of her (the story they came up with to explain their absences from school and work today).

Afterwards, she climbed up the stairs, showered and put on an old t-shirt of Tyler’s that she had borrowed (and had no plans of returning—men’s clothes were so much comfier). Then she finally was able to fall into bed, and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 

Tyler had been talking to Caroline and after he admitted to being scared about the upcoming full moon, Caroline hugged him.

He finally pulled away when his phone buzzed in his pocket signaling he had a message. Opening it, he was relieved to see it was Josie.

Jo-Jo: Hey sorry about not answering, I was really sick so Elena volunteered to watch me today. I’ll talk to your mom tomorrow. And I’ll call Matt. Love you!

He read the text, feeling guilty that he had to lie to her about what he and Caroline were.

* * *

 

In the old abandoned house 300 miles away, a figure lurched into consciousness.

The man looked down, pulling out the stake the baby vampire had shoved into his chest. He let it fall to the floor, the sound it made was deafening in the silence of the house.

Elijah exhaled, the faces of the girls burned into his mind. The human doppelganger and Josephine, the girl with eyes the color of the brightest emeralds, a color he hadn’t seen in many centuries.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love the response I’ve been getting with this story, it’s only been a couple days and so many people have read, liked, followed, or reviewed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own The Vampire Diaries, only any unrecognizable plot and OC’s.
> 
> Third Person POV (Unless otherwise specified)
> 
> Chapter Three

 

Josie woke up the next day to her alarm, convinced that everything that had happened the previous day was just a dream. That she was kidnapped, that vampires, werewolves and witches were real, and that she had seen two people being killed. It was all just an intense dream she rationalized to herself.

Her hope of it all just being a dream was quickly ended though when she saw her blood and dirt stained dress hanging over the desk chair in the corner of the room.

Not sparing it a second look, she hurried to get ready. She hoped to make it to the Lockwood’s before school to talk to Mrs. Lockwood about the Historical Society and all the other town functions that are hosted every year. And to apologize for not showing up yesterday, she thought contritely.

* * *

 

Josie opted to walk to the Lockwood’s, seeing as she lived only a couple miles away. Additionally, the weather was rather warm. She was greeted affectionately by Carol at the door.

“Josie! I was so worried about you, sweetheart. Tyler said you were sick yesterday.” She exclaimed, as she pulled the young girl into a tight hug.

Pulling away reluctantly, she offered the least harmful lie her mind could conjure, “Sorry about not calling, Mrs. Lockwood. I completely forgot about the meeting until last night.” Josie felt awful about her deceit, the feeling only intensified at how readily Mrs. Lockwood believed it.

“That’s alright. I just got off the phone with an author that’ll be coming to Mystic Falls in the next couple of days, and I thought maybe he could be the guest of honor at the party. So I would have had to call you over again anyways.” The mayor rushed to placate her.

“An author?” Josie’s voice was curious, not many authors came to little towns like Mystic Falls.

“Yes, Mr. Smith is a historian as well, and he’s interested in the history of small towns in Virginia. I was going to have Miss Sommers show him around with Miranda’s papers, but maybe you’d like to host him while he’s here? I’ve been so busy lately.” Mrs. Lockwood asked hopefully, “Mr. Saltzman and Tyler have sang your praises about history class, so I thought maybe you would have an interest in talking with him.”

Josie’s face glowed with excitement, it was a well-known fact amongst the older generations of the town that Josie was a complete history nut. “I would love to host him. Should I ask Jenna if I can borrow some of Miranda’s notes?”

Mrs. Lockwood beamed at her, relieved that she had someone else to show around the author during his stay, “Yes, that would be perfect. I’ll send you the information on when the author will arrive and what he’ll be looking for later. Okay?”

“Okay. Well, I’ve got to go Mrs. Lockwood. This is only my first stop of the day.” She told the Mayor.

She completely missed Tyler staring at her from the stairs, yellow eyes gleaming and werewolf instincts driving him crazy.

* * *

 

Josie knocked on the door of the Boarding House, jumping when Damon flung the door open not even a second later.

“Ah, Jelly-Bean. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” he asked sarcastically.

She lifted a delicate eyebrow at the nickname, “Jelly-Bean?” curiosity saturating her voice.

“Yeah, you know? All sugary sweet, tiny, and delicious.” he told her mockingly.

She glared at him playfully. And answered his previous question, “Elena called me, is she here still?”

“Just missed her.” he said, faux sympathy coating his tone. “Although… while you’re here you might as well come with us?”

“Go with you where?” she questioned him. “Damon, I have school today.”

“Skip it.” came the dry retort as he pulled her to the garage, where Rose was waiting by the car, sporting a slightly sheepish expression at the sight of Josie being dragged along by Damon.

“You’re just lucky I don’t have work today.” she grumbled.

* * *

 

On the way to Slater’s (Rose’s friend who gave her the tip about Elena’s existence), Damon and Rose filled her in on everything that they told Elena that morning.

“You mean that the oldest vampire in history, is coming after Elena?” She clarified wondrously.

“Pretty much.” Rose informed her, speaking over Damon’s denial.

Just then, Rose turned off into a covered parking garage. “Back entrance. How convenient.” Damon remarked sardonically to Rose.

“That’s the point. We can’t all have little daylight rings.” Rose quipped back to him in the same tone of voice.

“How do you know this Slater guy’s even here?”

Rose started towards the door, “I called him. He’s here. He’s always here.”

“Good. Just one thing.” Damon pushed her against the wall.

“Damon!” Josie exclaimed, shocked, “What are you doing?”

“Relax Jelly-Bean,” he turned back to Rose, “If you are setting us up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It’s something I’m very good at.”

Faster than Josie could blink, Rose grabbed Damon’s arm and pushed him face first against the car. “I’m older than you, and stronger. Don’t get on my bad side.” she released him, “You can trust me.”

The trio walked into the surprisingly sunny cafe. “Woah. What about the, uh…” Josie looked around a bit before whispering, “Sunlight?”

“Yeah?” Damon agreed with her.

“Double-paned and tempered. UV rays can’t penetrate. You see the appeal now?”

“Hmm. That and the free Wi-Fi.” An unknown male voice added on to Rose’s statement.

Rose pulled him in for a hug, “Hey. How are you?”

“Hey.” he responded. “Good. I saw you come. What are you doin’ here?”

“Mmm, it’s a long story, but I want you to meet-”

He looked kinda shocked, “Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864, Mystic Falls, by Katherine Pierce, AKA Katerina Petrova.” Damon looked disturbed by the other vampire’s knowledge of him. “So I take it I was right. What I told you about the tomb under the Church is true?”

“Yes.” Rose acquiesced, gratefully, “It was right. Thank you for the tip.” She tugged Josie forward by the arm, “And this is Josephine Rogers.”

Who, for her part, only gave a little wave for greeting, “Call me Josie.” she smiled at him warmly.

Slater returned the smile, “Yeah. It’s nice to meet you.” He held his hand out for Damon to shake, Damon took it with a strange look in Rose’s direction. “Maybe. What’s goin’ on, Rose? Where’s, uh, Trevor?”

Josie took Rose’s hand and held it in a comforting manner. Rose was astonished that this girl was so genuine in her comforting, even after she had kidnapped her.

* * *

 

While everyone ordered drinks, they told him everything that had happened since Rose and Trevor had kidnapped Elena and Josie.

“And you’re sure that Elijah’s dead?” He clarified.

“Beyond dead.” Damon drawled mockingly.

“Trevor was a good man, helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was going for my psych PhD.” Slater sat down as he spoke.

“Slater has been in college since ‘74.” Rose informed Damon and Josie.

He smiled in agreement, “When I was turned. I have 18 degrees--three Master’s, and four PhDs.”

“The point?” Damon’s voice oozed apathy.

Josie smacked his arm lightly in reprimandation, “Damon.” She scolded.

“Exactly. I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me.” Slater countered at Damon unemotionally.

“We need your help.” Rose was quick to defuse the tension, “If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook ‘em up?”

“Craigslist.” He told them matter of fact.

Josie’s eyebrows climbed up her forehead, “Really?” she asked in amused disbelief.

“Seriously.” he confirmed. “I respond to a personal ad that gets sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who’s dead, and that’s where my connection ends.” he told them businesslike.

* * *

 

The three vampires and the human girl sat near the window of the cafe, unaware of the danger lurking across the street.

Elijah approached the street musician, crouching, he traded a crisp hundred dollar bill for a handful of coins. Standing, he moved so his targets were clearly visible. He let slide the coins between his fingers to his other hand as he waited, listening to the quartet converse.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the tomb, Elena and Katherine were having a discussion about Klaus and how Katherine turned.

“So how much of your little story is true?” Elena asked her ancestor skeptically.

“I have no reason to lie, Elena.” Katherine’s tone was bored. “I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot.”

Elena paced the tomb entrance, “Ok, so you mean it’s even partially true. That’s the reason you came back, isn’t it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus.”

Katherine closed the book and dropped it on the ground, “Mm, 500 years on the run,” she stood up, “I figured maybe he’d be willing to strike a deal.”

“So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone.”

“Right again.” the vampire nodded.

“What else is needed to break the curse?” Elena pressed for more information.

Katherine hummed, “Mmm. Look who’s getting smarter.”

“It’s not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise, there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood’s werewolf curse.” Elena realized.

“Witches and their spells-so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice.” The older woman confirmed.

“So you need a werewolf.”

“Believe it or not, they’re hard to come by.” Katherine informed her.

Elena continued her train of thought, “What else?”

“A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed, but little Bonnie’ll do just fine.”

“What else?” Elena asked again.

“Vampire.”

“Caroline.” Elena realized.

“Could have been anyone, I suppose, but I the poetry of Caroline.” Katherine whispered to her.

Elena couldn’t keep the disbelief from her voice, “So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?”

“Better you die than I.” As she backed further into the tomb she told her, “And I suppose I forgot to mention the little extra gift I was going to give him. After all your pretty little friend is a rare commodity in the supernatural world. What was her name again? Josie” She drawled out the name.

“What do you mean ‘rare commodity’? What is she?” Elena pressed desperately. Katherine just chuckled before disappearing into the dark of the tomb.

* * *

 

“Here’s what I don’t get. Elijah moved around during the day, which means the original people knew the secret of the day ring. Now, why would Klaus want to lift the Curse of the Sun and the Moon?” Damon asked Slater, purposely.

Slater, as if speaking with a child, answered him slowly, “To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the Sun Curse, then the werewolves are stuck with the Curse of the Moon forever, and vice versa.”

Rose spoke up then, “But werewolves are all but extinct.”

“True.” Slater conceded. “I’ve never seen one, but rumor has it--”

Damon interrupted him, “Not such a rumor.”

At the same time Josie confessed to him, “My best friend is one.” thinking about what she had heard about Sarah being accidently killed by Tyler from Caroline.

“Mystic Falls? God, I’ve got to visit this place. It sounds awesome.” Slater gushed excitedly.

“Awesome doesn’t even begin to describe it.” Damon indulged him. “Can we stop the Curse from being broken at all?”

Slater sounded confused when he replied, “Well, what do you mean?”

“Well, if we rendered the moonstone useless and stopped the Curse from being broken.” Damon picked the younger male’s brain.

“Well, yeah, probably, but why would you wanna do that?” Slater inquired.

Damon smirked, “Tell me how.” he demanded.

Slater’s voice was skeptical, “You think I’m going to help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an Original? And keep me from walking in the sun?”

Josie, seeing something out of the corner of her eye, suddenly looked up. Her mouth fell open in astonishment and a little fear at the sight of a familiar figure in a suit staring straight at her.  

Elijah made a hand gesture to get down, “Uhh… Damon.” her voice trembling.

“You wanna walk in the sun? I can make that happen, if you help us.” Damon incentivized.

“Damon!” she exclaimed as Elijah did the gesture again, “Duck!” she yelled out in alarm. Just as Elijah flicked his wrist sending whatever he was holding crashing into the windows, causing them to explode in a shower of glass and sunlight.

* * *

 

The Original watched from his place on the sidewalk as the four spoke of the Curse, moonstone, himself, and Klaus.

His eyes were critical as he took in the sight of the vampire who had ‘killed’ him to save the doppelganger and Miss Rogers. The dark haired male was the cocky ‘true vampire’ sort, the ones who embraced their immortality. But Elijah could see he was softer than he appeared when he gazed at the petite red-head.

He was surprised as she looked up suddenly _right at him_ , her face registered shock and a tad bit of fright as she saw him.

Elijah made a downward swoop with his hand silently telling her to get down.

“Uhh… Damon.” her bell-like voice wobbled as she said her companion’s name.

He motioned for her to get down again, internally begging that she heeded the warning for what it was.

The blue eyed vampire spoke then, “You wanna walk in the sun? I can make that happen, if you help us.”

“Damon! Duck!”

He threw the coins as soon as he saw her start to get down under the table and out of the line of fire.

* * *

 

Damon turned as Josie yelled for him to duck, watching as she threw herself under the table right in time for the protective glass windows to blow inwards.

Rose and Slater screamed in pain as the full force of the sunlight hit their skin, burning them instantly. And Josie cried out as glass embedded itself in the fragile skin of her arms as she covered her face and neck.

He looked outside trying to find the culprit, seeing they were long gone, he turned back. Damon noticed that Slater had left, so he covered a writhing Rose with her jacket and carried her out to the car. Josie followed him, her fingers knotted in the back of his jacket so as not to get separated on the way to the car.

He sat Rose in the backseat, “You’re going to be okay.” he told her firmly.

“I know.” she reassured them.

Since she was so sure Damon drilled, “Who’s behind that?”

“I don’t know. Where is Slater?” Concern for her friend was tangible

“Iowa by now. Who the hell knows.” he spat.

“He’s not behind this, he’s a good guy, he wouldn’t betray me.” She cried out earnestly.

“Who did it?” he pressed again.

Rose let out a desperate sob, “It’s Klaus, don’t you understand? You don’t know this man, we’re dead, we’re all dead.” she was now fully sobbing into his shirt.

“Josie, who was behind that? You tried to warn us, what did you see?”

Her eyes were the wide as nickels, “I saw Elijah.”

* * *

 

Stefan followed Elena up the steps of her porch after bringing her home from the tomb.

“Elena.” Stefan addressed his girlfriend.

“I can’t talk about it, Stefan.”

“You have to. Don’t shut me out.” he pleaded quietly. “Elena, please.”

Elena turned to him with tears in her eyes, “I wanted to know the truth, Stefan, and I got it. It’s not just me that’s in danger.” she took an unsteady breath, “I-It’s Caroline, and it’s Tyler, and it’s Bonnie. They’re all key components of breaking the curse. And even Josie is in danger from _him_ , because she’s somehow supernatural too. I can’t blame anyone else anymore, because it’s not because you came into town or because you and I fell in love.” She let out a sob, “That’s not why everyone that I love is in danger. It’s because of me. Everything is because of me.”

Stefan pulled her close and held her tight trying to comfort her as she sobbed.

* * *

 

Damon pulled up to Josie’s house, walking with her to the door.

“How’re the arms, Jelly-Bean?” his usually arrogant voice was concerned. Especially after she claimed that she had seen a supposedly dead guy across the street today.

She pulled off her jacket to see and wiped the spots of dried blood away. She gasped, taking in the sight of what should have been barely healed cuts and scrapes, looking like they were days if not weeks old. “Damon…?” Josie trailed off nervously.

He grabbed her wrists in a gentle grip and turned her arms every way. “That’s not possible. Only vampires and werewolves heal this fast.”

“I’m not a vampire, and I don’t think I’m a werewolf.” She told him honestly, but unsurely.

Damon stared hard at her, “I don’t think so either.” he stated, thinking about the time he had bitten her and remembering how heavenly her blood had tasted on his tongue. “Which begs the question, what are you?”

* * *

 

At Slater’s apartment, Elijah walked out of the shadows after listening to Slater call Rose-Marie about the moonstone.

“Very nicely done.” Elijah complimented the younger vampire.

“Thanks. I’ve a degree in theater,” Slater turned to face Elijah, “How can you compel me?” he asked curiously, “A vampire can’t compel another vampire.”

He shrugged, “I’m a special vampire.” he pointed out with a secretive smile.

“What, because you’re an Original?”

Elijah only hummed in agreement.

“Now, I want you to take this and drive it through your heart.” he compelled.

Slater now looked truly fearful as he grasped the stake, “But that would k-kill me forever.”

“I know. But it’s necessary.” he told Slater. And watched as the baby vampire staked himself.

Another presence now made himself known, “Was it, really?” Dr. Martin asked.

“It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won’t be long now.” The Original told the Warlock. His mind once again returning to the girls he knew would catch Klaus’ attention.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ooh, what is she?! She isn’t a werewolf or doppelganger for those of you thinking that, but that’s all I’m saying for now. And I think we all know who the author coming to Mystic Falls is ;) Josie is in for a surprise when she finally meets “Mr. Smith”. Also, am I the only one who noticed how much Damon loves to give people nicknames, I thought Jelly-Bean would totally be something he called someone. As always, feel free to point out any mistakes or inaccuracies you noticed. Please like and review!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m not sure when I’ll be able to update next, but I will. This chapter was originally going to span the whole episode, but it got too long, so I made it two chapters. Lately I’ve been really busy with school and sports. Sorry about any mistakes we may have missed, if you point them out to me I’ll try to fix them.


End file.
